Problem: Kevin has 5 mangos for every 6 kiwis. Write the ratio of mangos to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $5:6$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $5 \text{ to } 6$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{5}{6}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{5}{6}$ is the ratio of mangos to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.